Christie
Christie (クリスティ, Kurisuti) is a video game character from the Dead or Alive video game series. Making her first appearance in the third game of the franchise, portrayed as a cold blooded, emotionless assassin with a sadistic streak. An assassin who was hired to kill Helena Douglas Christie was responsible for the death of Helena’s mother, Maria, and continues to stalk Helena throughout the series. History Dead or Alive 2 The death of her mother was what set Helena on the path of finding the killer. While initially unknown the killer was thought to be Ayane, a young, antagonistic Kunoichi, however it would later be revealed that it was actually Christie who shot Maria from a balcony overlooking the stage. Dead or Alive 3 Hired by Victor Donovan to keep an eye on, and eventually kill, Helena. Christie's mission was to stop Helena from winning the 3rd Dead or Alive Tournament and in the process prevent her from discovering more about the secret plans of Donovan and his anti-Douglas faction. Disguised as a servant to Helena she also intercepts Bayman, who is in the process of seeking revenge on Donovan for trying to have him killed. Christie fights him despite what he thinks of her (as "one of Donovan's lap dogs). She later then confronts Helena where she reveals her occupation as an assassin sent by Donovan. While Helena defeats Christie she is unable to win the tournament, with the tournament instead going to Ayane, Christie then returns to her apartment, where she receives yet another mission. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament it would soon be found that the tournament was a hoax set up a Zack. Christie (together with the other DOA girls) was then stuck on the tropical island for two weeks, occupying their time by playing beach games and shopping. During this time Christie made no attempts against Helena, most probably because she wasn’t being paid to do it. Dead or Alive 4 Once again Christie was in Donovan’s employ during the DOA4 Tournament, acting as both a tournament combatant and guard for DOATEC. Firstly she encountered Eliot at the Tritower Heliport, while initially annoyed that she had to fight a child, Eliot’s nervousness over having to fight “a pretty lady” amused her. Later on she intercepted Ayane and Ryu Hayabusa, both of whom were seeking to regroup with Hayate during the Ninja assault on the Tri-Tower. As both had been causing trouble in DOATEC she fought them individually. Though not shown in her story, Christie fights Bayman once again about Donovan and they settle the score between them, with an unknown outcome. After the bouts Christie hid herself inside DOATEC where Helena eventually appeared to challenge her. During the match Christie admitted to her that it was her who killed Maria. After the tournament’s end and the Tri-Tower’s destruction Christie is seen going about her business on a different job, posing as a erotic club dancer in order to assassinate an underworld mobster. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Christie went to New Zack Island to carry out an unknown mission for a client of hers. Yet, she takes the opportunity to indulge into this as time for a relaxation, and enjoys everything the island offers. Ironically she seems to show friendship towards Helena rather than a cold personality. Personality A professional assassin Christie is cold, taciturn, objective and callous towards others. Possibly as a result of her profession she regards other people to be utterly disposable and meaningless. She takes her job seriously and is completely ruthless when engaged in a mission, employing any means at her disposal to attain her mission objectives; including using her looks and charm to lure her victims in. She has demonstrated, at times, to enjoy her job with sociopathic glee. Relationships Helena Hired on numerous occasions to keep an eye on and possibly kill Helena, Christie was the one responsible for the assassination of Maria, Helena’s mother. Keeping this fact a secret Christie acted as a servant to Helena in Dead or Alive 3, however in the Dead or Alive 4 tournament she revealed her responsibility for Maria’s death, resulting in the disintegration of the pair’s positive relations. During her observation of Helena, Christie has developed a morbid fascination with her target that even she finds difficult to understand. She nonetheless plans to carry out her orders, but is indignant of anyone else raising a hand to Helena, as that privilege is to be left to her alone. Bayman Christie and Bayman are both assassins, and were both hired by Donovan. However while Christie maintains a cold, detached and professional perspective Bayman is consumed by a personal vendetta which becomes directed toward Donovan after an attempted assassination against him. There really isn't further connection between the two, but the two did have a conversation about Bayman's revenge, which led to Christie confronting and stopping him. Donovan Donovan is a constant employer of Christie’s unique skills. During both the 3rd and 4th tournaments Christie was hired by Donovan to shadow Helena, it is also assumed that Christie assassinated Maria under Donovan’s instruction. Preferences Gameplay DOA Christie is a refined speed and strike character. Her "pokes" are excellent at inflicting 'stun' (or stagger) status on an enemy, and her low to mid game is good. Her throws and counters, however, lack power and priority, and her tiger knee and air-juggling game leaves much to be desired. However, her almost non-existent recovery rate and pressure attacks (such as the Ren-Soja-Dako) make up for these. DOAX Musical Themes The below themes are played during matches against Christie: *Monster - Dead or Alive 3 *Serpent Dance - Dead or Alive 4 In Dead or Alive 4, Christie's ending "The Untamed Feline" featured the song called "My Grave" which was made by Hiro Nagashawa and was performed by Becky Baeling. The song would go on to feature in the pole dancing scenes of Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive In the film DOA: Dead or Alive - loosely based on the video game series - Christie is played by . In the film, Christie is known as a master thief with a character called Max, played by , as her partner in crime and on-off boyfriend. In this continuity she is portrayed as being a more approachable and social person as well as possessing platinum blond hair and the family name ‘Allen’. She is willing to spend time with the other girls even when she does not have to and follows them to look for Ryu Hayabusa even though she does not need to nor does it fit in with her job of robbing Donovan. Trivia *Christie owns a full grown, tame pet panther, as shown in her ending CG in "Dead or Alive 3". *In Dead or Alive 4 one of her matches has her fighting against either Ryu Hayabusa or Ayane randomly. *Her 4th outfit in Dead or Alive 4 is similar to Rachel's attire from Ninja Gaiden. *In her Dead or Alive 4 CG ending, a woman bearing a resemblance to Rachel is also seen socializing with her intended target. *Christie's favorite color is Black. *Besides being the tallest of the female cast, she is also the oldest at 24 years of age. Gallery File:Christie concept 1.jpg|Concept art File:christie-doa.jpg File:Christie DOAX.jpg File:Christie DOA4.jpg Endings I1vhXDamH_0 NHM24I0OKZc Category:Characters